Birthday Surprise
by RoyLovesWally
Summary: Its Wally's 21 birthday and Roy does not know what to get his boyfriend at first. When he does how will Wally react and what could it be?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I do not own YJ and if I did I doubt it would be allowed on the kiddy network with the changes I would make XD!

**A/N**: This is my first YJ fanfiction and my first fanfiction on here. This going to be a short story with atleast two chapters and a third if needed. **This is BoyXBoy story so if no likey then no reading. **Enjoy to those who do.

**Summary**: Its Wally's 21 birthday and Roy does not know what to get his boyfriend at first. When he does how will Wally react and what could it be?

* * *

Today was a very happy and important day for one Roy Harper. His boyfriend of two years (three in five more months), Wally West, turns 21. He can finally take the kid out drinking legally, and send him out on the occasional beer run without him. But there is one problem, ok maybe two. The " surprise" party for the "impossible-to-surprise" boyfriend of his starts in two hours and he still has yet to find him a present.

You think it would be easy to buy a gift for a 21 year old, but Roy would beg to differ. He wanted to buy Wally something special, no cheep randomly pulled off the shelf alcoholic beverage would do and expensive-but-probably-taste-terrible wine was out of the question. Actually Roy gaved up on the idea to give the kid anything alcoholic related after seeinf what the Flash got him, and Wally probably is going to smashed for the rest of the weekend. What else could he get for his speedster? Roy found the closest bench and started to make a mental list of possible gifts.

1) Card- Duh! But he still needed a gift to go with the card.

2) Stuff Animal- No Wally is to old . . . well physically he is an adult so no.

3) Alcohol- Well Flash ruined that idea.

4) Gag Gift- Well Wally likes to laugh but Roy wanted to get him something will meaning and fake dog poop wont cut it.

5) UMM... (think Roy think) Then suddenly the perfect idea came to mind.

-At The Cave-

"Recognize B03 Kid Flash" the computer announced through the halls of the so-called-empty cave. Dick told him to meet him at the cave at 6 p.m. and everyone else would supposedly meet them at the movie theater, but Wally knew better. He knew what today was and what they were tring to pull. Believe it or not he walked not run to the living room in the cave. As soon as he reached the doorway the lights came to life and all his family and friends were jumping up yelling "SURPRISE!"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**: I didn't really state this last chapter but I need to with this one. It takes place in the second season-ish with all the new team members. But ofcourse in this Wally is with Roy, both Artemis and Wally are still part of the team, Kaldur never went undercover yet, and Conner and M'gann are still together. I just wanted to use the new characters in this.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own YJ and if I did I doubt it would be allowed on the kiddy network with the changes I would make XD!

It was great to see everyone there, even Wally's parents were there with the help of Dick ( If you call scaring them half to death by blindfolding, kidnapping, and not telling them what was going on until a few minutes before the party started helpful then yeah he helped.). M'gann, Alfred, and his Aunt Iris each baked atleast three cakes, plus there was a few extra cakes Dick and Artemis decided to pick up just to be safe with two speedsters around. The living room was decorated with red and yellow everywhere, a big "HAPPY 21st" hung from the ceilling. All together he was pretty pleased with his party so far.

Wally well being Wally couldn't help glancing over at the table that was loaded with all his gifts. "When can I start opening up gifts?" He wined for the 20th time with in the first hour of the party. "When you stop asking" Roy teased. He took the younger ginger into his arms gently pressed their lips together. Wally enjoyed the kissed but wanted to see what everyone got him more (mainly Roy). He looked up at Roy and said, " Well if you want me to stop asking then go ahead and hand over atleast your gift then maybe that will hold me over until I'm allowed to open up my other gifts." Roy couldn't help but to smirk at that. " Great logic there dude but I highly doubt that will help you." Wally tried his best to give him his best bat-glare but it was not quite as effective as the Bat's. A quick thought came to mind as the older ginger leaned down to Wally's ear and whispered one word, "Cake." And with that the gifts were quickly forgetten.

After cake Wally knew it was finally time for gifts. He was already seated on the couch before his mom called out, "Time for gifts!" Wally saw all the gift but he wanted the biggest first ofcourse. "Now Wallace save the bigger gifts for later. Go ahead and open up the other ones first", Rudy West told his son.

( With there being so many gifts I'm going to list what he got. I mainly want to focus on his reaction to 3 of the gifts.)

Conner and M'gann's gift: a red watch with a yellow smiley face base

Artemis's gift: aviators sunglasses

Kaldur's gift: black and white checker converses

Zatanna's gift: magic set for kids

Raquel's gift: Pick up lines for Dummies

Garfield's gift: Blink 182 CD

Tim's gift: Tickets for two to Hawaii (week long trip)

Jamie's gift: Fast Five movie

La'gann's gift: a goldfish (really La'gann a fish, should have put yourself in a blow and gaved it to him)

Cassie's gift: $25 gift card to Starbucks

Barbara's gift: a batgirl t-shirt (She sadi he had way to many Flash shirts)

Karen and Mal's gift: a red and yellow sweater

Parent's gift: a new 32" TV

Dick's gift was next, he handed Wally a dark blue gift bag with batman tissue paper over with his famous smirk plastered on his face. (Wally was so thankful for his mom for yelling at him earlier to slow down when he was opening up his gifts now.) He face turned bright red (redder then his hair if that is even possible) when he looked into the bag, he quickly closed it and handed to Roy. "So what is in it?" someone ask, the ginger was suddenly quiet lost for words. Roy gaved Dick a questioning look then opened the bag. He also quickly closed it when he saw it held codoms, lube, and a very naughty gift that no one else should see. When someone said, "Well.." Roy simply coughed and said, "How about we open up Barry and Iris's gift next." Roy looked over at Wally who mouthed a quick thanks and went back to his hyper self. Barry suddenly appeared in front of Wally and sat down a big box. "This was all Barry's idea", Iris stated to her nephew before he ripped into the box. Wally started to pull out what was in the box. There was one 6-pack of beer, sake, red and white wine, vodka, tequila, rum, whisky, brandy, gin, and three boxes of different alcoholic candies. Roy retracked his previous statement and decided that Wally might be shamed for rest of the year. "Thanks Uncle Barry and Aunt Iris but why did you get me almost a whole alcohol store?" Wlly questioned the Flash. Barry smile grew two time its size when he stated the reason, "Come on kid I'm only looking out for my Nephew, since who just turned 21 you might not know what you like or not. This way you can try alot of different drinks and see what you like." "Ain't that what bars were made for" Wally quickly replied. Barry was taken back, "Fine if you don.." "No I want it, thank you for the bar." Wally didnt want to lose all the free booze but still thought his Uncle over did a lilttle bit.

Roy's gift was next and truth be told he was quite nervous about what he was about to do. He talked to both Rudy and Barry durning the party and had both their blessing now all he need was the right answer from his little ginger. Wally looked at Roy and said, "Soooo... Your next where is it?" It was now or never. Roy kneeled down in front of Wally, which got everyone (even Wally) completely quiet. Roy cleared his, "Wally we been together for 2 years.." "3 in 5 months" Wally quickly chimed in. Roy chuckled at his boyfriend's quick mouth."Thanks... Now where was I... Oh yes... and its been the best almost 3 years of my life. I know that your my one and only love. That's why I wanted to today in front of all our friend and family to ask for your hand." Roy pull out a small box from his pocket and open it up for Wally to see the ring that sat in the middle. " Wallace West will you do me the honor of..." Before Roy could finnish Wally jump into his arm screaming "YES YES YES!" over and over again. The whole was cheering and congratulating them but all Roy could hear was his little ginger wailling yes, and that is all Roy really cared about.

The End


End file.
